Just Maybe
by PandaWolf95
Summary: Hisana is only trying to live her life, and get through everyday like everyone else. Though one night home, changes the rest of her life forever. Hisana has been dead for years, but what happens when she is reincarnated? Is she anything like she was before, or is she the complete opposite?
1. Chapter 1

Hisana's POV

Its late, and I am walking home alone, after a long double shift at work. I work at a small diner, the food is good, and it pays enough. One of the other waiters called in so I took the extra shift. I really want a new bike, and possibly get a new laptop. There was a noise down an alley way, which caused me to jump, but kept walking when it was only a cat. My feet are sore, and my back aches all over. I am really starting to regret not taking my boss up on his offer for that ride home. If I had just told him yes, I could be home now, and already laying in my bed. Sighing, I continued on my way home to my apartment, when there was a load roar that ripped through the air. Soon after my body felt as if it weighed a ton. Reaching out as I felt my knees start to give, I used the building next to me for support. If I fall, I know that I wont be getting up. That noise ripped through the sky once more, and I was about to look up when I noticed, what looked like cherry blossom petals float by. That's odd, they aren't in season. Gasping for air as an imaginary weight hit my body from above. 'What is this?' I thought, as I held onto the wall of the building. Looking up I saw a man, fighting. Fighting that thing. A monster! But, monsters don't exist, at least that's what I thought up until now.

Another roar ripped across the night sky and this time I had to let go of the wall to cover my ears. Big mistake. I fell to my knees and shut my eyes. 'Definitely should have taken that ride home.' I thought, as I tried to stand back up, but my body wouldn't let me. 'What is that thing? What is going on? Did I get hit by a car or something and not know it, which is causing me to see such things? Am I unconscious, is this a dream?' So many thoughts ran through my head as I tried to breathe straight, my body feels numb now, and if I fall asleep, I'm not sure if I will wake up… 'What do I do?'

Then it was over. The weight lifted, and I could breathe again. The air felt clear, and almost refreshing. The cherry blossom petals faded away, and soon the man was now standing in front of me. He didn't even notice me, and 'what on earth is he wearing…'

"Hey, what was that?" I shouted at him, and he froze. 'Did I say something wrong? Is he going to attack me now?' Slowly he turned his head to look at me. Slowly I tried to stand, but I never took my eyes off of him, I don't know him, and I don't know what he could do to me. Standing wasn't going to happen, not yet anyways, my body still felt numb. Finally his eyes met mine, and his widened that I thought they would pop out of skull. "Are you going to answer or just stand there and stare at me like an idiot?"

'Okay that may not have been the best choice of words but…' Sighing, I tried to stand again, only to feel my knees sting. I looked down to see that they were bleeding. Great, just great. The man was by instantly, helping me to stand. "Thank you, I think." He just stared at me, 'did I have something on my face?'

Finally he spoke. "How?"

"How what? You're the one wearing a ridiculous outfit, and who was floating in the air, fighting whatever that THING was!" This man… 'who is he, and what is his deal?'

"Are you injured further?" He started looking over me, and it felt odd, but almost familiar some how…

"No, I don't think so." He was still holding me up, and it felt…Nice. 'Why does this feel familiar to me, and why does he seem familiar to me?' I shook that thought from my mind and tried to take a step away from this strange man.

"Where are you headed?" He asked me, and that voice. 'I've heard that voice before, somewhere…'

"Home." It came out a bit harsher than I meant it to.

"Shall I walk you?" His voice was steady, and I almost wanted him to keep talking. All he did though was stare at me, it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Um, no thanks, I think I can make it fine on my own." I took a step out of his arms, and for some reason, it just…felt…wrong. Just then I saw some men walking down the street towards us, great how do I explain this odd moan with me. Though thing is, these guys are drunk from the looks of them. They started to whistle at me and call out all sort of perverted slurs. Finally they were standing right in front of us, they didn't even pay attention to the man next to me. It was almost like they couldn't see him or something.

They eyed me up an down, and then noticed the blood on my knees. "That good on your knees huh lady?" One of them said, as he got in my face, and man did he need to brush his teeth. He reeked of alcohol and vomit.

Another moved forward, only he reached out for my waist. "How about you show me what else you can do on those pretty knees of yours?" He moved in to kiss me and I slapped him. All of the men around me, including this odd stranger froze. Then I was pinned against the wall by the men, and the stranger threw them off of me before I could even scream. They searched around, and it was if they couldn't see him, and they stared at me in horror. "You crazy bitch." They shouted out, and the stranger lifted one of the men off the ground by his neck. "Sorry, we didn't mean it. Let us go lady." The stranger dropped him, and all of them took off running, stumbling in the process.

"They can't see you? Can they?" I asked him as he walked back over to me, with anger written all over his features. I stared at him then, 'am I the only one that can see him? Have I lost my sanity?'


	2. Normal Day

Hisana POV

I backed away from him slowly, and he almost looked saddened by the action. I took off running down the street, me knees begged me to stop, but I was afraid to listen. 'I'm the only one that can see him? Why didn't I run like this before?' I had so many thoughts running through my head, that I didn't even know what happened until I slammed into something. Or more like someone. I backed away to see that I had ran straight into his chest. I looked back to where I had left him, "how did?"

"You shouldn't be running with your knees like that." He said it so casually, and like he expected me to listen.

"How am I the only one that can see you?"

"I shall explain once you are home." His eyes narrowed at me, and something in me told me to not argue with him. This guy was serious, and he did save me from those drunken perverts… That and even if I tried to get away, he would catch me easily like he just did moments ago.

"Fine." I sighed as I started walking, he next to me in the process. I could feel his gaze on me, and it made slightly uncomfortable. 'Why is he staring at me?' The walk home was silent, and awkward, but at least I made it safely…sort of. "Um, thank you for walking me home." I told him while looking down. He didn't say anything so I looked up to meet his gaze. He had an odd look in his eyes, and some sort of emotion that I couldn't place.

Finally he nodded, "Be more careful." Was all that he said before he started to leave.

"Hey!" I called to him. He stopped walking and turned his head slightly to look back at me. "Weren't you going to tell me how I can see you and those guys couldn't?"

"Another time." Before I could say anything he was gone. Almost like he vanished into thin air, but that's not possible. Or so I thought, I used to believe that monsters weren't real too, but after what just transpired tonight, I'm not so sure anymore.

Sighing I made my way to my bedroom and got ready for bed. Once in bed, I stared up at the ceiling wondering what happened tonight, like what really happened. Everything seemed so odd, and well not normal. There shouldn't be monsters, and I shouldn't be able to see someone that no one else can.

I guess I finally fell asleep, but I don't remember when. I woke to the sun in my eyes, and I groaned as I rolled over to stare up at the ceiling again. 'That was an odd dream.' I thought and stared at the ceiling trying to understand why I would dream that. Along with after all these years, why I would see him. I have seen him in my dreams before, even as a young girl. I never really understood why, and I haven't dreamt of him in months, so why now? Sighing, I knew it wouldn't do me any good to continue worrying about. So standing up, I forced myself to push the thoughts away and get ready for work. Though, while I was getting dressed I noticed my knees were scraped a bit. Okay, that's weird. I'm pretty sure that was all a dream. Right? It had to be.

'Maybe I walked around in my sleep again, and fell?' Yeah, that's it, that's what I am going to stick with. It was all just a dream, only in my head. Finishing up, I rushed to eat breakfast; a small bowl of cereal, and then I ran out the door to head to work.

While walking to work, the sky was clear, the sun shined down, and overall, it was a beautiful day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything seemed fine. Just a regular day, like every other day. When I got to work, I said hello to everyone and then went out to serve my first table for the day. A kind older woman, who was a regular and always ordered pancakes with a glass of milk. She tips well too, but I like her because she's kind, and patient. The next table was a group of young teens, most likely just entering high school, and decided to skip their first few class periods. A few of them were a bit rude, but nothing I couldn't handle. This went on as normal, I get a table, I wait on who is at the table, they leave after they've paid, and I get a tip. Unless of course someone wants to be that rude, and not tip. We get those sometimes. Though some don't have enough, and have come back later and gave a tip that went over what was normal tipping, but I was okay with it.

Soon it was my break, and I got a small order of soup. I was happy with the job here, it pays the bills, the food is good, and the people are nice. Though there is more that I would like to be doing. Wouldn't everyone though? There's always so much that could be done, but its up to us if we actually do it. But, I'm comfortable here, and staying here for a while doesn't seem so bad. After my break, it was back to waiting tables, and dealing with a few angry customers because they were having a bad day. Most of the customers were nice, some more so, which is a normal day. My shift was about to end, when he came walking in. To add more to my disbelief he sat down at one of my tables… I stood there staring at him for a moment before finally walking over to him. "Hello." Was all I said as his eyes met mine, and if I didn't know any better, I say that he smiled. Even if only for a moment.


End file.
